Beyond All Reason
by TrueViolence
Summary: my personal tweak to the shippuuden storyline. naruto returns after 5 years with Jiraiya, has changed a lot, and in more ways than one..... my first fic, please enjoy, and don't forget to R
1. The Dread Return

**This is my first fanfic, and I am going to put as much effort into it as I can. I will try to have an update every two weeks, but I will wait to see how long it takes to get the second chapter up before I set a schedule. I hope you all enjoy it!**

"Speech"

_Thought_

"_Mindscape speech"_

"**Kyuubi"**

Beyond All Reason

Chapter One: the Dread Return

A familiar scene was being played out in Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves. It was autumn, and the village was living up to its name. Children ran around, laughing and playing. Adults went about their work, smiling as the children passed by. Life sprung up everywhere, and people felt warm and content despite the chill. All, that is, except for one certain blue-haired, white-eyed kunoichi.

She had grown over the last five years; her hair was now hanging down to her mid-back, and her face was framed by two long bangs. She now stood at around 5'11, with a body that drew many double-takes and long stares, but she was oblivious to them all. She had eyes for one person only, and that person was supposed to be returning today after his extended training trip. She sighed inwardly, thinking back to the day he left. She wondered if, after all these years, he would finally notice the way she felt.

"Naruto……."

Jiraiya sighed exasperatedly. The boy was quiet, and had not responded to his proddings for the last several minutes. He glanced upward, but the clouds still hid the light of the sun. They had been walking for hours, and were finally nearing their destination. The boy had been quiet and pensive ever since Jiraiya had told him about his lineage. But he had responded to questions, though he hadn't asked any. Now he was simply silent, and the old man was concerned. He resolved to let his apprentice take his time, and to tell Tsunade not to bother him until he decided to start talking again.

_It will be hard to keep Tsunade away from him once I have to deliver our report, including the 'changes' he has gone through. I hope that he'll be okay._

Naruto was deep in thought, pondering the changes that had taken place in both his body and mind. He now stood about 6'3, and his blond, unruly hair was almost shoulder length. He wore a black trench coat with a large hood, which he wore up. He had on a gray shirt with a high collar, hiding his mouth. He wore deep red flared pants, with his kunai and shuriken holder strapped to his right thigh. His hands were covered in black bandages, and his leaf headband was displayed proudly on his forehead, barely keeping his long bangs out of his eyes, which, if he allowed anyone close enough to see, had slitted pupils. His boots were steel-toed, and had faint traces of red in the fabric. On his back was strapped a large sword that looked like a giant butcher's machete more than anything else, and a simple, undecorated katana hung by his left side. Though his eyes didn't move, he was scanning the area, looking for unfamiliar chakra signatures. He didn't find any, and sighed inwardly, thinking about what he had recently heard from his sensei. He was Naruto Namikaze, son of the Yondaime. His mother was Kushina Uzumaki, and his father had sealed the Kyuubi inside of him as an infant. It all seemed too much to take in.

"_You there?" _he thought.

A rumbling laugh rolled through the mindscape. "**I am always here, kit. What do you need?"**

"_What should I do when the others find out? They will hate me, and it will be made even worse considering my…… other changes."_

"**Do not worry, kit. There will always be at least four there for you."**

"_Yeah, I guess so, but still I… wait, four? I know Iruka, Jiraiya and Tsunade, but how can you be sure of anyone else? I still haven't told Sakura or Kakashi-sensei, or anyone else for that matter."_

Kyuubi chuckled, slightly irritating Naruto. **"And what about **_**her**_**?"**

Naruto stiffened. _"I have realized why she acted the way she did, and I have grown to realize my own feelings for her, but how does she feel now? What will she think when she knows?"_

"**You might be surprised."**

Naruto stopped and realized that they were at the gates to the village. He took a breath and steadied himself. He and Jiraiya walked in, and he turned to his sensei.

"Go ahead, I'll check in with Tsunade." said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded, and in a flash of light, was gone.

The toad sage sighed. _I'll never understand how he mastered that in such a short time._

He sighed again, and walked up to the guard booth.

"Training team 274, reporting in."

The guards started, and slowly looked up. He smiled at them.

"Jiraiya?" one of them asked.

He just smiled even wider.

The guards broke into smiles, but their faces fell when they saw, or rather didn't see, the orange-clad, blond-haired, hyperactive ninja next to him.

"Where's Naruto?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "He has moved on…."

They stared at him in shock.

"…. to his apartment."

He fell backwards, and started rolling on the ground, roaring with laughter.

The guards scowled, then broke out in relieved chuckling.

"Just get your ass into Tsunade's office, Jiraiya." one of them said.

In a small apartment on the other side of town, a flash of light signaled Naruto's arrival. He looked around, taking in the familiar sights. Everything was where he had left it. Everything was covered in dust, however.

He pulled out his storage scrolls and unsealed them, and began to unpack. As he was stowing his sleeping bag, he knocked over a framed photo, but caught it before it hit the ground. He looked at it, realizing it was his photo of Team 7. He suddenly got a lump in his throat, and fought back tears. He got a hold of himself, and stared out the window, watching the sky.

_Sasuke, why did you have to leave? _

He sighed, and finished unpacking. His thoughts suddenly drifted to the one girl who had always been there for him, but he had never realized it until a while ago. He wondered where she was, and wondered if she would so readily accept him if she knew the truth. He hoped so, but he couldn't be sure.

"Hinata, will you still love me? Will you still stand by me, despite what I am?"

He was broken from his reverie by a sudden knock on his door.

"Get out here, gaki, Tsunade wants to see you immediately." Jiraiya's voice said.

"I'll meet you there!" he called out.

He sighed again, and in a flash of light, was gone.

Tsunade heard a knock on her door, and quickly hid the bottle of sake she had been drinking from, before calling out for the visitor to come in.

The door opened, and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. A tall man wearing a full-length trench coat was standing in her office, and her eyes suddenly widened as she saw the blond hair and blue eyes.

"Na..Naruto?"

She rushed forward, and the air was suddenly squeezed out of Naruto's lungs as she grabbed him in a crushing bear hug.

"Baa-chan, I can't breathe….."

She pulled away, and took a good look at him. He was slightly taller than her, maybe an inch or two.

"What's with the outfit?" she asked.

He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and looked her in the eyes.

"I suppose that means Jiraiya didn't include it in the report, then."

She became slightly worried. What was he talking about? "Include what in the report?"

He shook his head. "It's not something that I would like to discuss right now if you don't already know. If there is nothing else you need of me, I will go."

He turned to leave, but she wasn't done yet. She grabbed his coat, and pulled him towards her.

"Now wait just a……."

She had partially pulled off his coat, revealing his mane of blond hair. But that wasn't what she was interested in. sticking out of the top of his head were two blond-furred fox ears. He whirled around, and tried to cover them with his hands, a look of horror in his cerulean eyes.

She stared at him in confusion, her jaw going slack.

"Naruto?"

Naruto slowly backed away, not realizing that Tsunade still hadn't let go of his coat. He tripped, and the coat was pulled off of him as he fell to the floor, revealing nine long, blond fox tails sprouting from his lower back. He scurried backwards, his back hitting the door. He realized that he was trapped, and stared with fear into her eyes.

"Naruto?"

She took a tentative step towards him, and he panicked. His eyes darted around the room, and fixed on the open window. He bolted, grabbing his coat from her and pulling it on. He jumped out the window, and she was momentarily blinded by a flash of light. When she looked again, he was gone.

For a few seconds, she stood there frozen, then ran out into the hall, almost running over Shizune.

"Shizune! Find Naruto, and get him back here immediately!"

She nodded, and ran out of the building.

Tsunade sighed, and walked back into her office, grabbing the bottle of sake and taking a long swig.

_He's going to need to do some explaining when he gets back here._

Hinata was slowly making her way down the street, headed towards the Hokage's office. Suddenly she was barreled over onto her back, and she heard a familiar voice, and a pair of cerulean eyes staring at her.

"Gomenasai, Hinata-chan."

_Na..Naruto-kun? _

_Wait, did he just say –chan? _thought Hinata.

_Wait, did I just say _chan? _thought Naruto.

"I, uh, I….." he started.

Blushing heavily after realizing he was still on top of her, he quickly stood and helped her to her feet. Hinata blushed from the contact, and averted her gaze. He looked away as well, his hands at his sides. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, he heard a voice call out his name, and turned to see Shizune running at him. _Damn, _he thought, and in a flash of light was gone.

Hinata stared for a moment, and Shizune came to a stop next to her.

"Damn it! Why is he running anyway?" she asked loudly to no one in particular. She ran off down the street, looking for him.

Hinata was still frozen, wondering what was going on. _And his eyes. There was something different about them. Naruto-kun, what is happening? Will you be alright?_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	2. Evaluation

**Sorry for the delay, my computer got broken, and I had to restart this chapter from scratch. I fully intend to make up for it today and at least get two chapters finished, since I don't have any homework. Enjoy!**

"Speech"

_Thought_

"_Mindscape speech"_

"**Kyuubi"**

**I do not, by any stretch of the imagination, own Naruto or its characters**

Beyond All Reason

Chapter Two: Evaluation

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage monument, staring out over the village. One thing kept resurfacing in his mind, and he was having trouble finding an answer.

_Why did I run?_

He thought back to how he had been feeling at that moment, what had been happening. Then he saw the eyes. Her eyes had reflected those of the villagers, filled momentarily with fear, disgust and confusion. He had, for a moment, had a flash of her among a crowd of angry villagers, chasing after him, and had panicked.

_I don't want to see those eyes from the people that I care about. I can't stand it._

He was broken from this train of thought when he sensed a familiar chakra signature behind him, and heard a faint rustling of leaves from the treeline behind him. He stood, and turned to face his former sensei.

"Kakashi. Why are you here?" he had trouble keeping the slight distrust from his voice. He pulled himself together, not wanting anyone to see him brooding and depressed.

Kakashi sighed, and spoke. "I had heard you were back, Tsunade is for some reason frantic to find you. I figured you would be up here, so I came to look." He smiled. "She also said that she wants to evaluate your skill level as soon as possible."

Naruto sighed. "Tell her I'll meet her at training ground 26 at noon tomorrow."

With that, he disappeared in a flash of light.

OoO___________________________(XXX)________________________________OoO

Naruto stood in the middle of training ground 26, facing Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Tsunade, with the other members of the Rookie Nine off to the side. Tsunade stepped forward, and spoke.

"The skill evaluation of Uzumaki Naruto will now commence. First, taijutsu."

Gai stepped forward, and the others stepped off to the side to watch. Naruto and Gai each assumed their own stance, and Tsunade called out "Begin!"

Suddenly Gai and Naruto disappeared, only to reappear a second later with Naruto blocking a kick from the green clad master. They disappeared again, this time at the far end of the clearing, with Gai blocking a punch from Naruto. They disappeared and reappeared again and again, each time looking as if neither had the advantage.

Hinata was having a field day inside her head. _He's so strong! He's amazing!_

Finally they reappeared again, and each landed a kick to the other's midsection, flying back and landing on their feet on opposite sides of the clearing. Suddenly Naruto stood up straighter and spoke.

"You put up quite a fight. I guess I'll have to take off my weights if I want to win."

Everyone had the same thought at that moment. _He was wearing weights?_

Naruto lifted up his shirt, and unstrapped a weight belt, hanging it over his shoulder as he bent down to remove the weights strapped to his ankles, then his wrists. He casually threw all of them behind him, and they went soaring through the air, and crashed loudly into a tree, causing splinters to fly everywhere and the tree to fall over. Everyone's jaws hit the ground, and they all stared at him in shock, Gai paling severely. He the spoke up.

"H-how….. how much weight was that?"

Naruto then said something that made them all even more shocked.

"Sixty-five hundred (6,500) pounds."

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was in front of his opponent, with his hand sunk deeply into his gut. Gai went flying backwards, crashing through at least a dozen trees before he came to a stop. He lay there unconscious.

Tsunade stepped forward, a little shaken. "W-winner, Naruto!"

Kakashi stepped forward. "I'm supposed to test your skills in ninjutsu. Let's begin!" he began to flash through some hand seals. "Suiton: water dragon blast!"

Naruto smiled behind his collar, and also performed some hand seals. "Katon: flame barrier!"

Kakashi's eye widened. _Fire? I thought he had a wind affinity!_

A wall of lame rose out of the ground, and the water dragon collided with it, turning to steam. Naruto flashed trough some more seals, then cried "Raiton: Thunder fists!"

Lightning formed around his hand, and he reaised his arm, then brought it down. The lightning arced out of his hand and toward Kakashi, who barely managed to dodge in time. He didn't have time to counter, as Naruto had just finished a long string of seals and called out "Wind/fire/lightning fusion style: Odama Maelstrom Rasengan!"

A familiar ball of spinning chakra formed in his hand, growing larger as wind whipped around it, fire swirled inside of it, and lightning crackled over its surface. Everyone simply stared in awe, even Kakashi, as he leapt forward. The copycat ninja snapped to his senses, and leapt to the side, but the wind caught his leg as the attack was thrust into the ground, causing an explosion and hurling Kakashi into a tree.

Kakashi managed to get out "You….. win…" before he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Everyone stared in silence at Naruto, before Kiba said weakly "Holy shit…..". This snapped everyone out of their stupor, and Tsunade said "Kurenai will now test your skills with genjutsu."

Naruto nodded, and Kurenai stepped forward. _I won't hold back"_, she thought. _I'll just have to use _that _one…._

She suddenly went through a series of seals that Naruto didn't recognize, and whispered "Life of Torment!" upon hearing this, Tsunade paled slightly, and Hinata noticed. " "Ano….Hokage-sama, what does that one do?"

Tsunade shook her head. "It forces you to see the one you care about most die, over and over again….." Hinata's face lost all color and she turned to Naruto. _That sounds horrible… to have to watch Naruto-kun die over and over again….. I don't know what I'd do…._

Naruto suddenly felt a wave of nausea, and suddenly, where Kurenai was standing seconds ago, Sasuke was there. He was holding his sword to Hinata's neck.

The crowd watched as Naruto began to shake slightly, and he suddenly spoke. "Sa.. Sasuke… what are you doing with her?"

Sakura stared wide-eyed and suddenly felt really bad for him, knowing how badly Sasuke's betrayal had hurt him.

Suddenly he began shaking horribly, and sank to his knees. His voice sounded choked to the onlookers.

"You……. You killed her……"

**A/N: Cliffie!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**A/N**__:_ Thanks to my supporters. I was a little worried that I wasn't doing well enough, but the encouragement helped to keep me going. Special thanks to Dragon Man 180, I read several of your stories to get inspiration. And to answer your question, maybe, it is quite likely that other girls will chase after him. I am not sure who, and will be willing to take recommendations. I am not sure if it will be a harem, and I have no experience with lemons, so I may keep it's rating, or may change it to M later. Once again, any input is helpful!

"_**I will be back….."**_


	3. Announcement!

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**I am sorry to say it, but until further notice, ****Beyond All Reason**** is discontinued. This may upset a few of you, but I just have lost inspiration. However, this does not mean that it is dead. This announcement is just to ensure that you don't start expecting more chapters to come out soon. If I find a good idea for it, I will continue, but until then I'm leaving it alone. **

**Also, if anyone wishes to adopt this story, send me a PM and a summary of the direction you want the story to go in, and if I like it, I will hand over the plot to you. And it MUST, obviously, stay NaruHina, otherwise it's up to you. **

**Once again, GOMENASAI!!!**


	4. Announcement! 2!

**Hey all! I'm back after… uh…**

… … … …

…**more than a year? (hides in reader-proof room)**

**Anyway, this isn't really a chapter, just a notice for some new story ideas coming out. I have put up a new poll on which one you guys think I should start on, and here are some spoilers for the stories so you can get a better idea which one to vote for. Here is a preview of ****Suzumebachi no Kigen****:**

_Long ago, the continent was at war .Large families, clans, fought for survival. They used whatever tools were available; stones, broken branches, their own bodies. _

_Then one clan saw the way the animals fought, the tools that were a part of them that helped them survive. One in particular caught their eye; its hard outer shell, its quick movements, and the weapon that made it a predator: its envenomed sting._

_The clan began to imitate the suzumebachi. They trained themselves to be faster, more agile. They crushed poisonous plants and coated the tips of sharpened sticks with the juices. They took to the trees, building hidden shelters in the canopy of the forest the called home. They became warriors without peer; and, for a time, enjoyed a time without attacks or encroachments on their territory._

_Seeing the abilities their enemies gained from emulating the wildlife, the other clans began to imitate the habits of the predators around them; The sasori, the kamakiri, the ookami, the kumo, and the hebi. _

_And the wars began anew._

_The first clan to mimic the beasts of nature, though warriors, were content to maintain their own territory in peace. They prayed for a way to defend themselves that would deter others from seeking to fight them. And then, it seemed their prayers were answered. Their bodies changed, making them more like the suzumebachi than ever before. Their senses were acute, their reflexes lightning fast, and their poison-sticks were replaced with real stings. They gained the power of flight. With these abilities, they fought off the other clans and were able to maintain peace within their own territory._

_But it seemed that their enemies had prayed as well, for they also were changed._

_Realizing that the wars would continue, they moved. They settled in a distant land, and encountered other people, who did not wish to fight either. They integrated into the developing society, and eventually the other clans, as before, followed their example, spreading out across the continent._

**Now here is an idea of what Rise of a Deity is about. **

One day, the seal breaks. Naruto manages to somehow contain the kyuubi's power, and merges it with his own. Now he must come to understand an ancient prophecy and fulfill his destiny as either the savior or destroyer of the world.

**And finally, rebirthing is basically a tweaked version of Guardian Angel, which you can find in my profile.**

**Let me know what you think!**

_**I will be back!**_

…_**With weapons!**_


End file.
